


A Christmas like Him

by yadame



Category: GOT7
Genre: And More Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, on, oooooooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: Sometimes it clicks from the first time. It's weird yet sweet. Yes, that's it .....





	A Christmas like Him

Sun isn’t shining as always. Snow started to fall these past few days. White balls are falling from the wide blue sky; making the roads turn to piles of milky ways. People comes and goes as blurry silhouettes through the car window.

 

Jaebum puts his index finger on the car’s window, trying to trace the movements of the figures. One after another. The ride to his house is boring as always.

 

One song of the group who just debuted under his company, is playing on the radio. The one he loves; I am me. A faint smile creeps out. He’s so proud of them. Present you album was doing well and GOT7 was topping the charts. The boys are talented and they never disappointed him before.

 

He closes his eyes, resting his head back and start to hum with the song.

 

That’s better. Music is better.

 

 

Here is the thing for Jaebum. Music was always better and will forever remains. He trusts it more than people except for his close friends. But music was his closestfriend.

 

The friend that always gives and never takes.

 

 

So to repay it, he started to write and compose, hoping the music would reach out more and help other like it does to him.

 

 

His father was his first supporter. His father basically was the reason why he starts to love music in general. He would talk to him about his favourite singers, composers and the all kinds of music genres out there. And he would also still not know how to sort them out all.

 

Every night they would sit together on the veranda, waiting for the best cup of coffee; his mom makes while the old gramophone plays their favourite records. An antique one; was his father’s precious second son after him.

 

He also loved it. The first time his dad introduced the device to him, he was in awe.And that’s when his journey with the music started.

 

…

 

 

“We are here, Mr Im,” voice brings him back from his memories’ haze. Holding the car door for him to get out. He looks up to find no one but his driver.

 

He wasn’t focusing on the ride as he doesn’t remember when they arrived to his house or how they even entered the gate without him knowing.

 

“Oh, thank you, Woojin.”

 

 

Smile came to his face as a thank to the young boy, before the tilt of his head as he gets off the car.

 

 

He was welcomed by the cold air. The white balls that still falling and shiver runs through his body of the sudden lack of temperature. Cursing on his mind. He just wants nothing but to enter his house right now.

 

“You can go now Woojinah,” He looks at the boy who smiles at him brightly and he smiles back because he has a soft spot for the younger in his heart. Woojin was reliable and he loves his honesty.

 

“A week remains till it’s Christmas, Sir,” the boy looks at the falling snow, then brings his eyes to Jaebum again, “ try to enjoy it, sir.” with a nod the boy closes the car’s door and left Jaebum.

 

 

….

 

 

Jaebum thinks if should do it or not but the thing is Jaebum hateschristmas.

 

 

Christmas was always cold.

 

 

But...

 

 

It became colder, after his parents passing away.

 

 

Christmas isn’t warm anymore.

 

It was onlywarm when they were alive. He would have a cup of hot chocolate with his mom while his dad plays them his favourite of Tchaikovsky’s music.

 

But now that all goneand christmas has never been gloomier than now.

 

 

He enters the house with a brokenheart of a son misses his parents.

 

 

 

 

….

 

 

He walks while traces his LP records, thinking hard what one he should listen to. He smiles when he stops looking at the black radio album. He heads play it, pausing as his phone rings. Smiling when he sees the caller.

 

He picks up the phone to answer, “why are you even calling?”, pausing as he hears a loud music, confused, “ don’t tell me you are out there clubbing and not preparing for your trip, Jimin?”

 

He won’t be surprised though. Jimin is a free soul and no one out there have the power to change that. He sigh, “you have like 5 hours left for god sake idiot,”

 

“so one hour is enough for me oppa,” the girl literally screams through the phone, he smiles. Heading towards the bedroom ‘cause he knows he will have to.

 

“So I will give you a 30 minutes to come here. It’s our usual place, bye.” she hanged up and Jaebum thinks he’s going to break her neck before she travels tonight.

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

 

He has just arrived at the place. It’s as always packed with people dancing-losing themselves to the loud noisy music while some of them drinking and losing their minds of thoughts even if it just for a while. He likes the place because it’s always with Jimin and he adores the girl.

 

She was waiting, resting her back on the bar, watching the crowd. A drink of her usual favourite cocktail on her hands. She looked bored. He heads to her.

 

“Ah … op-paaaa~” Jimin whines while glaring at Jaebum who has just puffed in her ear. Jaebum knows her weakness so well and he loves to tease her. The man laughs hard and she smiles.

 

“ooooooh, Mr. Im,” the girl backwards a step, checking him fully, “It’s not fair even when you out of your suit and tie, you still look pretty handsome.”

 

Jaebum smiles fondly. He loves to be himself while he is with friends. He didn’t think much tonight. He just put on a skinned black jeans with a white button up shirt-rolling the sleeves up. His forearm is hugging the sleeve tightly. He is a sight to see.

 

“I am, and you are not.” Jaebum smirks and wiggles his brows to tease the girl and god he wins everytime. Jimin is an open target. Easy one to him and he always take the chance.

 

The girl scoffed, “mean …. but whatever.” then she holds her drink again and sips some.

 

 

Jaebum doesn’t want to drink though so he just stand beside her back to the bar, “ why are you here, Jimin?” , he looks at her, and she’s already had her eyes on him. Looking somehow afraid, small. She was always his small baby and he knows that there is something in her mind.

 

She sigh, closing her eyes, like she’s sorting out her thoughts, open them once again, “I’m scared,” pause, she looks up, maybe at the reflections of lights on the place’s ceiling, “I think that Joon will propose to me in this trip,” , her eyes meets his is and it’s like they are looking for an answer.

 

An answer for one thing that should nobody interfere in. It should just be Jimin and no one else.

 

 

He smiles, ruffles her hair, “you are an idiot.” She gives him a nasty look and sigh. “why are you afraid? you two are basically a married couple already!”

 

To be honest, they are. There is no one in this world could understand Jimin more than herself like Joon do and otherwise. It’s like they were made for each other and Jaebum never trusted these things but with the couple, he did. Jimin should not be afraid and he knows that she’s not but she’s little concerned because it’s just becoming official.

 

“Just don’t think that a piece of paper or an official event would make you not be yourself again. Absolutely not. You will still be Jimin and he will still be the same Joon you have known all your life.” Jimin gives him a smile.

 

It’s the same smile she gives him when he hits something deep in her. When she looks at him like the -always be here- brother who understands her, even if he’s not her real brother but she always treat him like her. He appreciates that.

 

 

She gives him a look. one with an eyebrow up, “why a CEO? you would make a great consulter though?”

 

“But I make the CEO’s position looks chic and sexy.” He posed with smirk and a V sign. She laughs.

 

“oh,ho. Someone can’t take an arrogant someone so this someone is ditching that arrogant someone now.” She takes the last sip of her drink, turning, putting the cup down to the bar.

 

“you won’t.” Jaebum wide eyes made Jimin laughs.

 

 

“I had what I want so watch me do it.” she sticks out her tongue.

 

 

“you brat.” Jaebum shrugs, “I can’t believe I came here for you. Jimin smiles.

 

 

“I’m tired and I have a flight,” she fakes out a weary tone.

 

 

“Okay, whatever just go.” Jaebum heart is smiling while he faking out a frown.

 

 

“Thank you bumbum. I love you.”

 

 

He looks at her and smiles, “call me when you put a ring on.” He winks.

 

 

“I will.”

 

 

….

 

 

He couldn’t call it a night though, even if he doesn't like it when he is in the club alone without Jimin. But he just doesn't want to go home. The official vacation has started and he is going to be aloneㅡas usual, so he decided to stay a little.

 

People are dancing, DJ is playing with the music in a way Jaebum isn't a fan of. But he just stays at the bar, checking out the place without any idea in mind.

 

He sits on a table with a beer in hand, checking his phone. There is a message from Jimin. The music was so loud so that's why he couldn't hear the notification.

 

Jaime: I hate how you are so good at reading me, making me unable to speak back. I hate you Im Jaebum but ….. I love you. Thank you idiot, I will slave out you when everything is official. I’ll make you my servant bumbum *evil grin*

 

Jaebum couldn't restrain the loud happy laugh that escape his mouth. Face lights up with fondness and amusement. He can't wait to witness-freaked out-bride Jimin. So he replied with a simple ‘Ican't wait’.

 

Putting the phone down, he grab his beer to his mouth. Tilting his head back to help the liquid goes down smoothly, his eyes catch a man smiling at him. Confused, he puts his drink down while looking at the man who clearly smiling at him right now.

 

He watch the figure comes close, not taking out his features well because of the dark lit in the place. The man stops right in front of Jaebum table. Looking at him, Jaebum face was serious, arching an eyebrow, “do you need anything?”

 

He can see a little of the man now. Simple clothes for a night out. Hoodie, black one and a ripped blue jeans. He has a notebook on his hand, Jaebum smiles when he sees a sticker of a dog on the cover but he shakes it out and finally meet the boy’s eyes.

 

Eyes are wide, glowing with the reflect of the light of the place. Shining with pure beauty and there is a mole under one of his eyesㅡthe right one. Jaebum is smiling ‘cause he is suddenly remembering his mole too.

 

His hair is styled up, parted, making a strand of his fringe falls on his face playing with his forehead . Wow. His nose is so soft too, Jaebum just want to touch it. He think he’s pathetic, one moment he has a serious face for a stranger looking at him.

 

But then,

 

the smile.

 

 

Describing the smile he has, a sunshine smile is an underestimating. It’s way more beautiful, softer and more pure. How could Jaebum put a serious face when he’s under a spell of that kind!

 

Jaebum is weak for beautiful smiles, yes from now on, he is.

 

 

The boy’s face soften when he noticed that Jaebum is looking at him, moving to sit on a chair next to jaebum, “you are beautiful and I couldn't just stay still without mouthing it out.”

 

Jaebum couldn't hold out his laugh. The boy is something out of too, maybe he is such a fool lobe to play or he just so honest with whatever he say. Jaebum is amused for the first time in a while.

 

There is something about this boy pull him closer and capture all of his.

 

 

He put his elbow on the table, resting his head in the balm of his hand, looking at the boy as he wants to hear more, “oh thank you…. “

 

“Youngjae,” the boy says immediately.

 

 

“oh”, a little laugh, “thank you Youngjae,” jaebum smile he noticed that the boy was drawing circles with his index finger on the notebook. Maybe of nervousness and Jaebum lobed the fact that he making the boy nervous .

 

He always encounters with a lot of people but still this boy is simply has him all grounded. So he decided to tease.

 

“do you always say that to strangers and sit on their tables without permission?” the boy looks confused and Jaebum lift his brow up, pointing at the table where they both are sitting now.

 

The boy response was almost melancholic, in a second the boy was standing, and pink plays with his whole face. Jaebum couldn't maintain his laughs..

 

The irony is super fun. In a moment the man was confidently flirting with him and then he is almost a panicked mess.

 

“No, no,” the boy waves his both hands in act of denial, like he is innocent.

 

 

The notebook’s forgotten in front of him on the table and Jaebum has an urge to read it but no. Privacy is privacy.

 

The boy embarrassed attitude is a sight to see. Seriously Jaebum is still smiling, ushering to the boy at the chair to sit again. The boy sit but still shy ‘cause he’s averting his eyes from Jaebum. His jaw is soft and cheek is kind of baby-like. He is a whole baby and Jaebum heart skip a beat.

 

Jaebum straighten his back, feeling so weird of such acts of him but he shaking it all. Putting a smirk he wants to continue the teasing act.

 

He wants the boy attention again so he calls him by his name one more time and the boy is looking at him again. ‘He is so beautiful’ Jaebum thinks.

 

“What do you really want? I’m beautiful and…” Jaebum is curious and he wants to know the real deal.

 

Youngjae let out a breath as he is going to steady himself. He looks around and Jaebum follow his eyes moves. The club is crowded even more now. The lights are starting to disturb him and he really wants to leave.

 

Youngjae voice is what makes him looks at him again, “what about a walk!”

 

 

Jaebum is thankful for the offer and the smiling face “ sure.” he has no power to refuse. Even if he is a stranger and know nothing about him.

 

Jaebum stands up waiting for Youngjae to take his notebook and then they just head to the exit.

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

The narrow roads of seoul where they took as a way to escape the mass of people, are covered in white. Snow is everywhere; on the sides, on the roof. Jaebum hugs himself with the coat, he took from his car before start walking with the boy.

 

He looks at the sky, clear it was or it's just because of the darkness he can’t see anything. Huffing a breath, he saw the white smoke coming out of his mouth. He heard Youngjae laughing. He looks at him, “what?” he asks.

 

Youngjae stops laughing, but a soft smile stills there and he is so soft and beautiful. Even more with the natural light of the moon in the sky and the faint illumination of the street lights, “you are just a baby” he says and Jaebum still see him adorable even if he's being teased.

 

“say the boy with baby like face and beautiful smile.” Jaebum didn't think twice when he mouth this out. He curses himself but sue his honest ass. So, he acts as nothing wrong when he says Youngjae face is getting redder than it was from the cold air and the chil night.

 

“Ja...Jaebum..hyung,” the boy stutters but

 

 

“oh formalities and you know my name,” Jaebum was rising his brows right now, curious the boy knows him.

 

The boy jolts innocently, “oh I'm… I

 

I'm sorry. It's just… I’m a fan of Defsoul.” Jaebum smiles as the boy tries to calm himself, hugging his notebook to his chest.

 

“I was a long term fan, Jaebum-shi…,”

 

 

Jaebum doesn't love this formal accent, “hyung is okay.” and the boy face lights up. It silly how these little things making the boy happy.

 

 

“thank you hyung.”

 

 

“so a fan, huh!?” Jaebum wants to know more. It's not that he hasn't tons of fans. Fans that send him letters and scream whenever they see him but again Youngjae has something that got Jaebum curious. A thing got Jaebum off and on and he is wants more.

 

“yes I love all of your personal tracks on your soundcloud. They are just so you,if I want to put them in words.” The boy was looking at him in a way that makes his heart flops.

 

Jaebum feels warm, “so me, how so?”

 

 

“It’s just … “ Youngjae stops and meets his eyes. Jaebum feels special with that look. He swallow the chaos of his feelings down.

 

“They are just calm and loud in the same time. They speaks you and screams you. They are just you. Meaningful, special, unreachable and beautiful just like you,” Youngjae smiles, “it touches my heart.”

 

Long gone the tiredness of the nights, Jaebum suffers for writing these songs.

 

 

Long gone the doubt in his heart that his songs wasn't much of influence.

 

 

Long gone the boy that was afraid of judgment by other.

 

 

Long gone the cold Ceo Jaebum now and welcome now the boy with the cup of hot chocolate with his dad.

 

 

Jaebum heart was about to explode, burst out of gratitude and love. His eyes stings with flooding emotions.

 

He just remembers his father’s words, “If your music genuinely touches one person, then know that you successfully an artist. A real artist I would respect.”

 

“I just love it, hyung. You have some tracks for groups out there topping the charts but your voice is just convey your message, at least for me.”

 

He wants Youngjae to stop. He can’t take it no more. It’s all new to him, how someone said such words warmly to him. Jimin always do in a teasing manner but he knows her sincerity. People always praise him but they sometimes do it because of who he is and then her is Youngjae.

 

A boy he just met. A total stranger.

 

 

A boy who make his heart skips beats. His emotions flood. His body reacts weird and he makes him feel warmin Christmas.

 

What a night!

 

 

What a person!

 

 

 

 

 

°°°°

 

 

 

 

 

It's 3 A.M and they decided to have a cup of coffee. It’s getting colder and they both need warmth but they doesn't want to leave just yet.

 

They found a cozy place around . The place is a small one fits for 5 small tables, each for two. The yellow lights with the dark brown decorations, gives Jaebum nostalgic feeling. He liked it. It’s feel like old time with his mom at her kitchen.

 

She would be humming his favorite song while she makes his father the coffee he loves. Ah he misses them so much. The ache for them has never gone.

 

 

They sit at one of the tables with no one but them in the place and waited for their coffee. Jaebum never trusted anyone before to just stroll with, without any destination. Wandering the streets in this cold night.

 

Jaebum knew that the boy is here, studying. Music is his passion so he pursued his dreams in Seoul. His parents and brother still in Mokpo where he has lived before.

 

Jaebum knew that Youngjae has a dogㅡcoco. Unfortunately the boy had to left him with his parents till he settle up. Jaebum heart opens slowly to the boy. They chatted and chatted, smiled and laughed.

 

Completely, taking all of Jaebum, unawares, without any warning Jaebum is falling and feeling child again.

 

“I never dreamed I would meet you like that, hyung. You are such a precious inspiration for me.”

 

Youngjae sometimes hide the mask of innocence of his and put out the other one that takes all of Jaebum whole, unexpectedly. The one that screams bold. This specific makes it hard for not to feel anything with Jaebum. He wants to takes the lead but it always leaves Jaebum a step behind.

 

Now it's one of these times, when Youngjae makes how clear his adoration for him like that. So clear, so italic, so bold and with the largest font he would write but it's all of that with a clear voice, serious and deep and Jaebum is long gone…

 

He loses himself with both sides of Youngjae. The cheerful puppy like one and the confident, courageous one.

 

Never a man did that. Never a woman did that.

 

Youngjae did and stilldoesthat.

 

 

 

and Jaebum is

 

Falling.

 

 

 

 

Falling for the odd feelings, for the smiles. Falling for the soft and the hard of the boy. Falling for the words and the warmth of them.

 

Falling for the Youngjae.

 

 

“Come for dinner tomorrow,” Jaebum says to the boy because he just felt it he has to. He wants more and he will be alone. Youngjae would make a great company in these lonely days.

 

And,

 

he just wants more of the boy. He wants him all.

 

 

“If you don't have anything. We could have dinner together at mine. What do you think?” Jaebum face is a blank paper for the pink color to be filled with. He feels hotness all on his face. He blaming at the overwhelming warmth in the place.

 

Yes, definitely it is.

 

 

“Is that a date hyung?”

 

 

Jaebum whines in embarrassment and Youngjae laughs loud.

 

 

Loud as Jaebum drumming heart.

 

 

Loud as Jaebum’s heart beats.

 

 

Loud as the rings on his ear.

 

 

Loud as beautiful loud will ever be.

 

 

Loud as Youngjae and no one else.

 

No one but Youngjae..

 

 

“bratty fool, is that a yes or no, huh?” Jaebum asks out of taking control of the situation.

 

“definitely a yes hyung.” loud laugh of this boy is going to be his beautiful kind music from now on.

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

“I will be there at approximately 10 minutes, hyung. Your place is far from mine. I’m on my way.”

 

“I could send you a car.” Jaebum thinks he is a real fool person. It’s almost Christmas and it will be hard for youngjae to come.

 

“I am sorry, sunshine.” he sigh, closing his eyes.

 

 

“hyung~” jaebum can hear the whine in Youngjae voice, he smiles.” It’s really okay and I would say no if you offered that.”

 

Jaebum laughs, “okay, arrive safely”.

 

 

“Okay hyung, see you.” Jaebum cheerful tone, makes all of Jaebum’s worries melt away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s just a 5 days till Christmas and it’s a first someone spend any day before with him and it’s him who invite him also. That's a weird side of Jaebum he never thinks he would have.

 

He smiles at the this thought. Bringing back his senses to enjoy the soft voice of Silver Trees. He looks at the mirror, checking how presentable he is. He is in Jeans and simple white tee. It's simple but he feels like himself.

 

A message notification brought a smile here. Youngjae is announcing his arrival with cute emoji. What a cutie! Jaebum still smiling and he does not feel like anything else, whenever there is a Youngjae.

 

Youngjae brings joy.

 

 

 

 

He heads to the door, opens up for the boy waiting. Getting shocked by the ball of fluff in front. Youngjae is just so pretty. His hair is styled down, but the bangs are slightly swept up to show his two brows. He is so pretty and pretty much huggable in this. Add the oversized pink sweater he has on.

 

He just presents warmth in this cold.

 

 

“ Okay I’m coming in, hyung,” the boy just ignored him and passed through. Jaebum could feel the smirk the boy wearing of his face and he cursed internally, for being a creepy fool,for making fun of himself.

 

He closes the door after a while. When he is all calm, the effect of the handsome man is long gone now.

 

The boy is an epitome of the beauty paragon.

 

And Jaebum wants it all gone from his mind.

 

 

“Are you going to stay there, hyung?” the boy whines like a baby, Jaebum is walking to him and the boy eyes light for the sudden attention Jaebum gave. “I'm hungry.” he says, massaging his tummy. Jaebum laughs at the childish act and put his arm around Youngjae shoulder. Walking together to the kitchen.

 

The sudden clossnes and touch of their shoulder makes Youngjae stiff for a second and traumatized Jaebum if he did something wrong or if it was too much for a second meeting but Jaebum acted unintentionally and didn't mean to make the boy uncomfortable. But this all melt away when Youngjae relaxes under his touch and he was relieved.

 

The proximity of their bodies and the brush of their shoulders together make Jaebum’s heart goes wild, five beats more than normal. His heart is going to burst.

 

He let go of the boy and head to place the meal on the kitchen counter for both of them. Sound of utensils and different lockers opening and closing. Jaebum was trying trying to breathe and hold down for a bit.

 

“Do you live here alone, hyung?”

 

 

Without turning to face the boy, Jaebum holds a spoon, dips it into the sauce to taste it out. So he try to focus and reply the boy at the same time, “yes, I do. It's quite spacious for a lonely man but I like the place here. The yard is beautiful too. It was the first thing that caught my eyes,to be honest.”

 

The yard was madly beautiful. He has a thing for flowers and seeing how the garden was taken care of and how there are so many different kinds of flowers. Also the arrangement was breathtakingly pretty. The way the colors blend together, took Jaebum mind away. So he tries to take care of it by himself.

 

Also the neighborhood is calm and he feels safe in. He doesn't like to deal with a lot of people so he just has a cleaning lady comes to check every week. Everything else tries to depend on himself only but when he has it hard, he asks for help.

 

“I just I love it here.” he finished what he was doing and turns to face Youngjae who is beaming warmly at him. Leaning on the kitchen counter with a face of his palm. Jaebum is looking at him, staring and this staring competition with no one trying to avert his eyes, doing nothing good to Jaebum's heart.

 

So, he tries to ease the tension in the air. He coughs twice, “don't expect too much from me….The food” he tells when Youngjae is giving him a confused face.

 

“It will be delicious, don’t worry.” rubbing his two hands together. Youngjae seems eager to try the food out.

 

 

“I have three things to tell. First of all It was a freaking delicious. Second spaghetti with shrimps is one of my favourite.” Youngjae was holding a cup of coffee with his two hands, looking extra fluffy and warm. Jaebum is looking at him with a smirk,listening.

 

“Finally what the fuck!” Youngjae sigh, “why are you so good in everything? even the coffee is delicious.” Jaebum loses it and laughs. Loud, holding his stomach. The boy disappointed tone is really cute and Jaebum wants to squish the hell out of him. But he instead calms himself. Reaching for the cup of coffee in front of them.

 

“I hate to disappoint you, sunshine. I make the CEO looks chic and sexy.”Jaebum winks and Youngjae huffs.

 

“Okay Mr. Hot in whatever I do” Jaebum eyes widens at the statement and Youngjae feels it. A little blush of his face, begins to be show. So, he tries to avoid the subject. High note, stuttering, “an…and what's with the su-sunshine?” he lift a brow at Jaebum, “ it's the second time you call me by that.”

 

 

It's Jaebum turns to blush. He doesn't know aht with him. It just slip out of his mouth when he was talking earlier with the boy on the phone and it happens again now. But if we think about it Jaebum doea think of the sunshine and the sunrays whenever Youngjae comes to mind. But how he’s going to tell him that. So, he plays it cool, “don't you like it? I can take it back”

 

He smiles at Youngjae reaction. Eyes wide and the same blush still there, “hyung, that's not fa-fair,” Jaebum snorts, youngjae huffs,”at all”

 

It's a very cute way for someone to answer and not answer at the same time. He does likes the nickname and Jaebum knew it but he loved the idea of teasing the boy.

 

 

They drank their coffee. Talking about music. Jaebum plays the piano and was memorized by the way Youngjae played. The boy was talented and looked so peaceful. The tranquility of the time was relaxing to Jaebum. And when Youngjae sang while playing, Jaebum lost it..

 

The boys voice was angelic.

 

 

When you see Youngjae for a first time, he gives you the feeling of a nice song plays at the background when you holding your favorite drink. The feeling of the first sunray after a night of a heavy rain.

 

But,

 

 

When the boy sings is just indescribable. Jaebum tried not to sprint right to the boy and kiss the air out of his lungs, but Jaebum really wanted to. If there was a sound of heaven bells on earth, that would be Youngjae on a piano. So soft and so steady. Strong and makes you weak. Loud enough to make you, have at the calmest time in your life.

 

And when Youngjae finishes his playing, Jaebum was already beside him. They didn't talk. Just kept staring at each other. Breathing in each other. Too much should have been said but nothing was. Jaebum didn't control himself when he rubs the boy hair with one hand and just put a kiss on his head there.

 

He didn't say one word and Youngjae didn't comment. The smile on their faces shows it all. All the unsaid because what they wanted to say or at least what Jaebum wants to say was loud as the crazy fast pace of their beating hearts at the moment.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum is a real mess. A mess for Youngjae. It been six days since he met the boy and it's like six months with the boy. The talk and chat. Have fun together and watch movies lazily almost everyday for the past four day after the piano accident, which no one brought it back again.

 

 

The touches became a usual thing for them, they even hugged goodbye last night. Jaebum heart thudded through his chest. It really feels like it going to burst whenever he touches Youngjae and this is so weird for him. He knows that there is something and he likes it but he's afraid.

 

 

“What are you afraid of oppaaa”, he could here Jimin's whine, cutting through his middle ear.

 

The girl called him earlier to tell him about Joon and the ring and what how it was fantastic among a meadow of flowers when he proposed. She felt happy and she thought of his words and collect her mind.

 

Now,it an opposite game. When he plays the big Ceo character who is afraid to fall in love and asks a friend for advice.

 

“I don't know, idiot. That's why I'm talking to you.” he curse himself for mumbling everything out to Jimin. But the girl give him no break. She is a living sensor if we talked about them too. She knows him to well.

 

“Listen fool, give me a fucking brea. My cheek are hurting from laughing and they still fucking red from the drinks soI try to help you out there but you…. ”

 

Jaebum smiles when he hears Jiming puff a breath. He can imagine her holding her nose with her tiny finger. He laughs when he hear Joon blurting out ‘no more fucks, baby.’

 

 

“what I am trying to say is that you Mr. Cold in out, soft in heart Jaebum-shi. You can love and from what I say the boy might does too.”

 

“I don't know Jimin..”

 

 

“Well, you will never know if you didn't talk to him.”

 

 

Jimin has a point. Youngjae is a great person to love. He needs to be loved in the right way but Jaebum afraid that he doesn't do it in a good way. He is afraid of the consequences and the what is coming. He is afraid that if he does it wrong, the bird in his hand would fly away and never comeback.

 

But in the other hand, he wants more. More of Youngjae touches. More of Youngjae’s love. More of Youngjae's laughs and smiles that are just produced for him. He wants the little and more of everything. He is just greedy when it come to his sunshine.

 

 

“Oi, JB shi,”

 

 

“It's been a while since you called me that.” he smiles looking at the dark sky.

 

 

It's chilly and cold from the balcony. He rubs his forearm with his hand while the other supporting the phone. He turns and got in his room. It's warmer.

 

“Yeah, been a while. So, what will you do?”, pause, “man up for a first time and claim your man.”

 

Jaebum laugh, “Oooh Jimin, I love you.”

 

 

Jimin laugh is loud and clear to his ear, “me too bumbum, good night oppa.”

 

 

“good night dear.”

 

 

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung it's Christmas. Why isn't there any decorations here?”

 

 

Youngjae eyes scan the living room, a little confused. Jaebum smiles and he just looks at the boy who is standing there in black beanie, black tights and a dark blue hoodie. He's beautiful and soft and Jaebum is an idiot fell for the boy. The boy that smile is like the sun.

 

“Like what you are seeing.” Youngjae smirk was a weapon shooting Jaebum cheeks with heat of embarrassing.

 

“Brat.” it's all what he murmur. Laughing when Youngjae sticking a tongue out for him.

 

“But really, Christmas tree and decorations. Where are they at? Are you hiding them Mr.?” Youngjae waggles his brows. Jaebum heads to the couch and sit.

 

“I hate christmas, sunshine. I don't do these things.” He admits, giving the boy a hesitant smile. A smile to tell him to stop. Youngjae gives him unreadable look but smile and clap his hands. Shocking Jaebum as he jolys with the sudden sound, “so we are going to change that.”

 

“what?” Jaebum doesn't really understand. So he tilt his head with a ‘huh’.

 

 

“It's our first Christmas together, hyung.” the boy eyes were dancing and glowing with what Jaebum can't comprehend, “so,” he arches an eyebrow.

 

“You….” Youngjae glared at him, likeJaebum made a mistake and even worse

 

that he doesn't like he did. Youngjae sigh when he saw no response from the older, “you just have no sense”.

 

 

“what?... All I did that telling you I hated Christmas for god sake.”

 

 

“Just go…” Youngjae waves him out, “make us coffee. I love yours.” A little disoriented Jaebum left a whiny Youngjae alone and heads to the kitchen.

 

This side of the boy was interestingly catchy for Jaebum. He is even more cuter when he's worked up. Jaebum puts a note for this, he should tease more and not giving him a direct answer.

 

 

Jaebum comes with two mugs of coffee, to be hit with the biggest Pikachu he has. The stuffed animal he has forgotten about it for a while now.

 

The Pikachu is right there, beside the fireplace with a long knitted scarf, wrapped like three time on its neck. It looks ridiculously cute. What's even cuter that youngjae has a mark pen in his hand drawing at the toy.

 

Shapes of stars and rounded balls right under the scarf, “what are you doing?” putting the coffee on the table. He goes to stand by Youngjae side. The boy is sitting, focusing on what he's doing. The whole image screams adorable.

 

Without looking up, “what do you think I'm doing!”, another star. Three lines on each cheek of the toy,” I'm making us a special tree,” he giggles, “out of a Pikachu.”

 

Now he is laughing, loud; just like how Jaebum loves it. All clear and honest and he is looking at him. Stretching out a hand to Jaebum to take it as he pulls himself up to stand straight.

 

“Isn't it pretty, hyung?”

 

 

Jaebum can feel the boy breath of his face. They are so close and they still holding hands. No one is moving and the question is long forgotten when they just keep locking eyes. The tension is real and the air is charged. Electricity, shiver runs down Jaebum's when Youngjae come closer. Breath now hotter and the boy lips connects with Jaebum cheeks, knocking the air out of him.

 

Jaebum closes his eyes. He still feels the little touch and it feel like it's fire. The little peck and it feel like a hit of a flower. He takes a moment to steady his heart beats. He open his eyes and Youngjae is looking nervous. Flushed his cheeks were. And his eyes are looking for an answer. The answer that only Jaebum has it.

 

So Jaebum replies.

 

 

A soft peck on the lips, a one that takes no time but a half of second and he see Youngjae stiffs for the sudden act but he takes no time to smile at Jaebum and he doesn't falter or hesitate for pulling the boy closer. Closer than ever with one hand on his cheek, thump is playing his little game on Youngjae face. The other one is playing with the back of Youngjae's hair.

 

He looks at the boy first and then capture Youngjae's lips with his. Having it with a soft contact of skin. Then He kisses each of Youngjae eyes and the boy sigh and hold the hem of his shirt for life.

 

A little ha sound of Youngjae, drives Jaebum crazy and he is again catching the boys soft lips with his. With a need and want of the same feelings he has. This time Youngjae press closser, answering with hugging Jaebum's waist so tight. Jaebum smiles a little but his heart is beating so fast and loud and he feels like he's going to die.

 

The kiss is just like Youngjae. Soft and warm. It spreads warmth in every inch in Jaebum's body. With every press and touch, it sends a current of flowing sparks to Jaebum's spine. It's just like that.

 

They both pulled away. Their lungs are screaming for air. Their foreheads are nestling against each other. No one talks. Just the sound of the urgent want of air fills the place. Jaebum kisses his forehead, hugs him so close in a tight hug. They both wrap hands around each waist..

 

Like they are holding the only reason for life.

 

 

“God, It took you a week to kiss me, hyung.”

 

Youngjae’s voice vibrates through Jaebum’s system as the boy talks with his mouth touching Jaebum's neck and head is resting on the older's shoulder. Jaebum feel warmer and hums in content.

 

But what the hell! “what?”

 

 

Youngjae laughs and beautiful sparks fill the room, “I wanted this from day one.” youngjae cheek is hot in Jaebum shoulder. He can feel it and the boy blurting out such words, makes it hard for Jaebum to control himself.

 

He pulls a little from a boy just to take a good look of him. He titl Youngjae jaw up with his index. He speaks so deep and low, with a teasing note in his voice, “so come and get it, sunshine.”

 

And it like Jaebum releases the leash. It took Jaebum without any warning. Youngjae is kissing him. This time hard as he can't wait for Jaebum to kiss back and Jaebum does. He moves them in sync, just to feel the beauty of them.

 

Their lips must be swollen and he doesn't care. He grips the boy neak for taking the kiss to the deepest and Youngjae open his mouth a little, giving Jaebum a chance to suck and touch and for their tongues to dance. He feels like drowning deep and deep and there is no way out of this but he doesn't mind if this is all what he needs.

 

Youngjae

 

 

They hold each other for what it feels like moments, maybe hours. But they are just satisfied with the approximation of their bodies. Jaebum clutches to Youngjae with the latter head on his chest as he listening to his heart beat. Jaebum rubs the boy arm by one of his hands and the other is just surrounding the boy without moving.

 

They took the couch a support from the high, they just had.

 

 

“I really like you, sunshine” Nothing will hold Jaebum again for telling the boy what he wants and what he feels anymore and he starts with now.

 

“Your heart beats fast.” Youngjae puts a hand on Jaebum chest, right above his heart. Jaebum holds it. “Sue it. It has just encountered a heart attack.”

 

“Hyung…” Youngjae laughs, hitting Jaebum lightly on his chest. Jaebum smiles and pull him closer.

 

“I really, really, really like you hyung,” youngjae looks at him, “a lot.” His eyes tell the truth.

 

The honesty and love linger between the very little space between them and Jaebum wants to swallow these information, wholly. Without leaving any of them behind.

 

Smiling and feeling warm again he hugs the boy again. Hand wrapped his back, circling him, holding him to his chest. Smelling every inch of the boy, he accustomed to love and like his presence all the last week and will crave for it more and more from now on.

 

 

 

 

And Christmas's never been so warm.

 

 

Warm like the days with his parents.

 

 

Warm like the piano soft melodies, like youngjae vibrant colors of his favourite song.

 

Warm like Youngjae smell.

 

 

 

He starts to love Christmas.

 

He had a reason to do.

 

 

\--

 

 

This random choices from Youngjae's notebook:

 

\- His songs and his voice keeps me grounded. I don't know if I will ever see him or not but I just satisfied with him being in this same world with me.

 

\- Music is healing but how came his voice be that soft! He is so perfect when it comes to drag me down more, for him, to him.

 

\- He is out there, sitting smiling, breathing beautifully. I can't help the clench of my heart. How can I reach without fucking everything out? … God,Mercy.

 

\- He is so perfect in every way. I can't help but staring like a freaking stalker but he just so beautiful and calm just like that.

 

\- We talked, walked, drank coffee in one night. Mom are you out there praying for me? Because I want to tell you that your prayers were heard. I've never been this thrilled in all my life. Meeting him is precious. He was and still one on my inspirations in this life. Thank you mom. Thank you God. Thank you heavens. Thank you Im Jaebum and Thank you Choi Youngjae for not messing this till now.

 

\- He gives me the most painful hit and then he takes my hand and apply the most effective medicine. He is messing with my heart and mind even more now. I think I love him. That, noㅡmaybe it's more than love. I want to feel him in every way possible and invent more ways to feel him through. I want more of his touches that their effect still settles down my gut. I don't … I'm just going to sleep. This more than I can take right now.

 

\- The tranquility that hugs us at the moment is what I've been searching for, maybe all of this time. I just realized it. Let me love him and give him reasons to love me. Let me get a taste of him and make mine sweeter for him as his for me. Let me give him all of this Choi Youngjae that always dreams only of meeting him, not expecting that it would be like this to have him like that.

 

\- Mom, I'm really sorry but this is the warmest Christmas I've ever had. I don't quite have to put it on words but It's meaningful that I made his Christmas warm and that made mine the warmest ever. I love you all.

 

                         but,        let me love him a bit more.

 

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
